the_dream_realm_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
MagicClan (Fallenstar and Birdstar)
MagicClan TBA Stong~Bright~Magic Introduction You were exhausted. You had just been running from just about everything; foxes, dogs, other clans, badgers, all without food or water. Thankfully, you heard running water up ahead. Just above the trees in front of you, you could see a trunk, stretching far into the clouds. And when there was a tree, you knew, there was shade. You bounded along, using all of your energy to get into the shade. You flopped down, and swallowed, trying to moisten your dry, exhausted throat. Just for a little while. No, ''You thought, ''I'll just get a sip. You padded over to the river, and felt the cool, crystal blue water wash over your dried-up tongue. You began lapping up the water. Even though you knew water had no taste, the lack of any liquid made the water seem to taste delicious. Suddenly, you heard footsteps, and voices. "Yeah, I can smell them. I don't think they know we're here. They seem pretty occupied." "Well, dear, you never know what'll happen." As quietly as you could, you backed up, and sprinted into the shade, clawing up the tree. You heard the footsteps behind you as you desperetely clawed up. Once you could see over the trees around the massive oak, you climbed out onto a branch. And that's when you decided to look down. You could barely see the cats' faces from where you were, and the thought of being that high off the ground, with no way of stopping your fall.... your legs trembled as you clung to the branch for dear life. Suddenly, one yowled up at you, "Are you ok?" Too scared to yowl in response, you responded with a meek mew, "Y-yeah." The cat who had yowled looked to the other one, who nodded. Then, the cat crawled up, bounding branch by branch, until the cat caught up to you. You stepped back, slowly turning around to face the cat. The cat who had talked to you was a brown tom with a dark brown tail tip and brown eyes, blinking brightly at you. "Who are you?" "I'm _____." You manage to say. The tom nodded. "Do you have any powers?" He mewed curiously. You froze. Suddenly, you remembered why you had been alone for so long. Running from everything. Your power, Power . You had been shunned because of it your whole life, now here was this stranger, asking you about it. "Uh... it's Power." You said, a confused glance on your face. The tom blinked. "Intresting. Well, we might as well get down. You seem pretty petrified. Just hold on." The tom shuffled to face the ground. You looked in disbelief. "Did I forget to mention I don't get injuried from falling?" He said, a light-hearted tone in his mew. You decide to cling on as he leaps down. You feel your stomach rising to your throat as the landscape around you changes, until your back on the ground. You stumble off the tom, onto the ground. You heard a snort of laughter, "It's like when you were an apprentice." When you got to your paws, you saw another cat had accompanied the tom. This shecat also had a brown pelt, but with a cream underbelly and legs. The tip of her tail was also cream, and her eyes were a reddish amber. "Who's this?" You turn, and see a brown shecat appear. On her back were large, wing-like tufts of fur. She beat them in your face, and you flattened your ears. "A stranger." The amber-eyed shecat responded. "Birdstar, give this tom/shecat a chance to get on their paws." The tom spoke calmly at the winged shecat. The shecat sniffed, but sat down, giving you a funny look. "So.. who are all of you?" You ask curiously. "Well, my name's Fallenstar," The tom pointed his tail at the winged shecat, "That's Birdstar. We are the leaders of MagicClan." MagicClan? "And my deputy, Perilbreeze." He nodded to the cream she-cat. "So, should we bring them to camp, or...?" Perilbreeze piped in. Suddenly, you saw multiple pairs of eyes appear. You shrunk. Birdstar turned to the eyes. "Emberblaze, Gingerfire. Aren't you two on patrol?" She spoke calmly. The eyes widened, then vanished, and you heard pawsteps. "Yea, we should bring them to camp." Fallenstar mewed, and stood up. Birdstar and Perilbreeze stood up as well, and they padded towards the river. Fallenstar looked back at you, and tilted his head, "You coming?" Will you join our family? Our Story It all started long ago. Everything was a calm, evergreen forest, with a river flowing through it. When, suddenly, the whole world changed. A meteor had crashed into a nearby hollow, spreading a green gas everywhere. The trees changed. The riverbeds became swamps. Nearby towns were evacuated. Everything was dying. It seemed like the end of the world. Except for one cat. Her name was Magic. She had been born with a mutation; a force within her strong enough to resist the toxicities of the meteor. Instead, she developed powers. Eventually, more cats with the same mutation joined. They decided to become a group, a Clan. They named it MagicClan, after their leader, MagicStar. As fate would have it, MagicStar had kits with one of the cats that, surprisingly, didn't have the mutation. His name was Stormcall, the deputy. Sadly, only one kit survived, the only kit with MagicStar's mutation gene. They named her Icekit. Then, one day, Mother Nature decided to challenge MagicClan again. It brought a flood, killing MagicStar and most of the other cats. The ones who survived struggled, as more perils were faced as they tried to find a new camp. When Stormcall died of a fox attack, young Icekit was now Icewatcher, a determined, hardy cat. She took on the leadership, despite being so young, with her mate, Flarepelt. Eventually, they found a place to call home. But Icewatcher wasn't done with MagicClan's old camp yet. One day, Icewatcher and Flarepelt snuck out to find that the hollow was completely untouched. No drops of water, despite the ground still being damp. The two took it as a sign; the hollow was supposed to be their home. And from there, MagicClan thrived and struggled, rejoiced and mourned. Standing shoulder to shoulder as changed cats. Forever. News! We Welcome With Open Arms...... Cypressfall!-6/7/18 We Bid Farewell To....... We Ally With........ N/A Other News; May's News Was Cleared -6/5/18 All the kits have become apprentices. -6/1/18 Hopepaw has been found, wounded, in the woods with Splitpaw's scent on her. What happened? -6/2/18 Magpieflight has had her kits: Pigeonkit and Tigerkit -6/3/18 Puddlesplash has found a she-kit, Runekit, in a hollow. -6/5/18 Plots 'Twisted Deceptions' and 'Climbing Magic' has ended. -6/7/18 Information Rules · I · Please respect other members in the roleplay. Constructive Criticism IS allowed, but Destructive Criticism is strictly forbidden · II · Since this Clan is a side-group, and wiki only, it does not count as double grouping. · III · Drama: Drama is important. Roleplays virtually run on drama! But killing a cat without asking is not allowed, please don't start drama with other Clans, if possible. Other forms of drama are not allowed either, such as: killing yourself without a plot, attacking another cat for no literal reason, etc. · IV · If you join, you have 3 times to come back, each time you will have a week trial period MembersLeader (2/2)Closed''The two leaders are the masterminds of MagicClan. They have complete power over everything in MagicClan, from editing permissions to declaring alliances. '''Deputy (1/2)' Open They control almost everything, except for declaring war/alliances. They are the leaders' successors. Elite Medicine Cat (1/1) Closed The Elite Medicine Cat is the leader of the medicine cats. They are the one who had worked the hardest and the longest. This rank is earned. Medicine Cats (2/2) Closed The Medicine Cat is the healer of the Clan. They heal injured and hurt cats using herbs and receive prophecies from StarClan. Medicine Cat Apprentice (1/2) Open The Medicine Cat Apprentices learn from the medicine cats. They are like the deputies/successors for the medicine cats. Senior Warriors (0/5) Open '' Senior Warriors are the cats that have proven their loyalty multiple times and are the first to become Deputy '''Warriors (26/Infinite)' Open Warriors are the bulk of the Clan. They will defend the Clan with their life. Warrior Apprentices (8/Infinite) Open Apprentices are the novices of the clan, they will train to be warriors. Queens (0/Infinite) Open Queens are the mothers of the Clan. They look after the kits. Kits (0/Infinite) Open Kits are the youngsters of the Clan. They are the future of the Clan. Elders (1/Infite) Open Elders are the retired members of the Clan, they have many stories to share and are respected by the Clan. Other OCs [These are the other OCs members of our Clan have. They are organized by User. Territory Towering Trees Description: A peaceful forest with rivers, caves, and lush plants and forests Dangers: Falling Trees, Cave-Ins, Floods, Bees, Predators, Skunks, Snakes, Badgers, Foxes Mist Swamps An eeriee swamp shrouded in mist with rotten fallen trees, murky water, and sticky mud. Dangers: Drowning, Getting lost, Getting Buried alive in mud, Snakes, Foxes, Badgers Sky Tree The Sky Tree is the biggest tree in a bright clearing. It's as tall as 100 tall cats standing on their hind legs. Dangers: Snakes, Falling, Falling Rocks Sun Place The Sun Place is a peaceful pond next to an immense waterfall with lush trees, beautiful flowers, and rocks to sun on. Dangers: Drowning, Floods, Allergies to herbs/flowers, sunburns Twolegplace A large camp with stone nests, twolegs, and monsters. It is VERY '''dangerous, and is only allowed to go through if a prophecy/plot says so. Dangers: Twoleg Captures, Hit by Monsters, Cave-Ins, Getting Lost, Getting Trampled Over, Poisonous Twolag items, Sharp Twoleg items, Dogs, Rouges '''Alliances - Polls ''' Do you like the new page? no yes Its eh BURN THE CODER ALIVE, ITS AWFUL Do you want to join? no yes Maybe Im already I'm MagicClan '''Plot Forms Joining Name Username [Please Note; We. Dont. Use. Animal. Jam. Anymore. Stop Putting The AJ username. We don't need it. Thank You] Appearance Gender Mate Moons+Parents (Only kits) Desired Rank Powers Roleplay Example Loyalty Promise Secondary OC Form; Name; Appearance; Gender; Mate; Desired Rank; Powers; Leaving Name Username Reason How we can improve Alliance Group Name Leader's Name/Username Deputy's Name/Username Server Owned Member count Plot Name of Plot; Cats in Plot; Plot Information; Time of Plot; Side or Main Plot?; Gallery Gallery Icestar Of magicclan.png|Icestar grassfang.png|Grassfang(may his soul rest in peace) Fallenstep.png|Fallenstep Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 3.34.33 PM.png|Our First Gathering Editors Fallenstar~Sageleaf2~Leader Perilbreeze~~Deputy Credit to Xx-Vozie-xX Info table is made by Tessabird or Bloodxx